1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air breathing propulsion engines and particularly to those engines which are termed ramjets. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved ignition system for reliably initiating burning in the combustion chamber of a ramjet powered missile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ramjet engines have been ignited, in the past, by various ignition devices placed within the combustion chamber and such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,065 issued Apr. 25, 1961 to David H. Sloane.
These prior art ignition devices, however, necessitated modification of the combustion chamber, including ducts and struts and, in some cases, flame holders or flame spreaders were added. Also, it was found that it was usually necessary to supply a plurality of ignition units.
These prior art devices were generally unreliable and were usually complicated and expensive. Furthermore, there was no provision for repeated use of the engine nor replacement or maintenance of the igniton devices.